Coisas banais
by Ayumi-tenshi
Summary: [Oneshot]FreyaMime...O que acontenceu com Freya e Mime antes da chegada dos cavaleiros de bronze.
1. I

**Capítulo 1 - Olhando estrelas**

Ele ficou observando o sol se pôr.Naquela parte do mundo o sol raramente era visto, e ver ele se pondo era uma das coisas que valiam a pena nessa vida.

Em cima da montanha coberta de gelo, ele se cobriu mais com a capa para escapar do vento cortante. Seu cabelo ruivo balançando suavemente, enquanto o vento passava por seus ouvidos produzindo um som suave.

Ele fechou os olhos, sentindo os últimos raios de sol em seu rosto. Ele nunca tinha ido para o sul, talvez nunca fosse. Seus dedos passearam sobre as cordas da harpa.

"Logo a noite vai chegar, não acho que se importarão se eu ficar aqui mais um pouco".

No lado oeste do céu as estrelas já surgiam tímidas.

Havia alguém se aproximando. Ele podia ouvir o barulho do tecido sobreposto enquanto o corpo de aproximava. Talvez fosse apenas um desavisado procurando ver os últimos minutos do sol.

O barulho parou, uma respiração ofegante tomou seu lugar. Não era alguém que costumava subir montanhas com freqüência, logo não poderia ser outro cavaleiro-deus procurando-o.

Sorriu, ao menos teria menos trabalho de expulsa-lo da montanha para continuar em paz.

O barulho de passos recomeçou, lento e ritmado. Alguma coisa impossibilitava um pouco seus movimentos, talvez uma saia, ou uma capa. Então era uma mulher subindo a montanha.

Ele não gostava de ser descortês, mas também não queria dividir aquele momento com ninguém. Iria embora assim que soubesse quem estava subindo. Seria melhor abrir mão do que criar polêmica.

O cabelo loiro começou a se destacar da neve branca. Ela subia devagar, respirando pela boca, suas faces estavam coradas e seus lábios arroxeados.

–Mime! – exclamou ela parando do outro lado da minúscula planície que tinha em cima da montanha.

Ele respirou aliviado, ao menos era um rosto conhecido.

–Boa noite Freya. – desejou ele vendo ela recuperar o fôlego – O que está fazendo aqui há esta hora?

–Estava procurando você. – respondeu ela sorrindo presunçosamente – Você não esqueceu a reunião dos cavaleiros-deuses de hoje esqueceu?

Ele esquecera. Ficara tão perdido vendo o pôr-do-sol que esquecera completamente, Hilda com certeza ficaria decepcionada com ele.

O som da risada de Freya o tirou de seus pensamentos. Ele a olhou, ela parecia estar se divertindo.

–Eu estou muito atrasado? – perguntou se levantando

–Se for agora conseguirá ouvir as últimas palavras. – sorriu ela

Ele acenou que entendia, deu uma última olhada no sol, mas ele já se fora. Freya tinha feito ele perder os últimos segundos.

Passou por Freya que estava parada no topo da montanha sorrindo.

Virou-se e estendeu a mão para ela.

–Você não vem?

–Ah não. – disse ela olhando para a mão estendida de Mime – Eu vou ficar aqui mais um pouco.

Ele olhou-a desconfiado, Freya não era o tipo de mulher que ficava tanto tempo ao frio. Sua beleza delicada fazia ela parecer uma virgem recatada que passava os dias em seu quarto.

Ela desviou os olhos e continuou caminhando até chegar à beira da montanha.

Mime olhou-a, estava divido entre correr para o palácio agora e levar Freya consigo, mesmo a força. Hilda não iria querer que a irmã ficasse no frio à noite.

–Freya... – começou ele dando um passo em sua direção

–Vá Mime, vai perder a reunião e minha irmã ficará desapontada. – disse Freya ainda de costas – Não se preocupe comigo, eu sei me cuidar. – terminou ela olhando para ele e piscando.

Ele se convenceu. Virando-se começou a correr em direção ao palácio, se não conseguisse chegar a tempo ao menos poderia se desculpar com Hilda.

"Freya parecia tão distante, não seria melhor leva-la de volta?" se perguntou sem parar de correr

Afinal ela tivera o trabalho de avisa-lo da reunião. Mime parou. Como pudera ser tão estúpido? Freya o enganara direitinho, afinal a reunião dos cavaleiros-deuses seria apenas amanhã.

Ele voltou pelo caminho em que viera. Aquela garota se arrependeria de ter enganado ele.

Subiu o declive devagar, quase sem fazer barulho. Um vento noturno soprou em seus cabelos arrepiando-o. Ouviu o som de alguém chorando. Apressou-se.

–Freya? – perguntou vendo a mulher soluçar baixinho, ela ainda estava de pé no alto da montanha.

Ela se virou, deixando que ele visse as marcas das lágrimas que rolavam sobre sua face. Seus olhos claros refletiam a luz da lua, fazendo ela ganhar uma aura luminosa.

–Eu sou uma pessoa tão ruim assim? – sussurrou ela deixando que mais algumas lágrimas caíssem

Mime ficou sem voz, ele queria saber o que tinha acontecido para que ela estivesse chorando daquele jeito. Ele sempre a vira feliz, sempre se preocupando com todas à sua volta, sem deixar que se machucassem.

–O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele reencontrando a voz.

Ela se virou bruscamente e correu para Mime, abraçando-o.

–O que eu fiz de tão errado para que ela me odeie tanto? – perguntou Freya segurando a frente da capa de Mime.

–Eu não estou entendendo Freya. Quem te odeia?

–Minha irmã. – soluçou

Isso era impossível. Por que Hilda odiaria sua própria irmã? Ela que sempre cuidava para que nunca faltasse nada a Hilda.

–Por que ela sentiria algo assim?

–Eu não sei! De uns tempos pra cá ela tem agido de uma forma totalmente diferente, nem parece a minha irmã de antes. – disse Freya soltando Mime e secando o rosto.

–Aqui. – Mime tirou um lenço do bolso e estendeu para Freya

–Obrigada. – disse ela aceitando

–Eu te levo de volta. Você não pode ficar aqui fora por tanto tempo.

–Não eu não quero voltar. – disse ela encarando os olhos de Mime decidida

–Mas você terá. Não precisa ficar junto de Hilda. – acrescentou ele vendo o brilho nos olhos dela se intensificar.

–Mas... – ela começou tentando protestar, mas Mime colocou um dedo sobre seus lábios calando-a.

–Eu falo com a Hilda amanhã, prometo.

Freya apenas acenou que concordava. Mime pegou sua mão e a guiou para fora da montanha, caminhando devagar, seguindo o ritmo dela.

Começou a pensar no que dizer à Hilda, afinal ela era a reencarnação de Odin na Terra e ele era um cavaleiro-deus a seu serviço. Não poderia confronta-la, teria que falar com ela de outro jeito.

Sentiu a mão de Freya apertar a sua levemente, olhou-a por cima do ombro. Ela estava olhando para os lados, receosa.

–O que foi? – perguntou vendo ela se aproximar mais dele

–Você não tem medo daqui à noite? – perguntou ela ainda olhando para os lados

Ele riu.

–Não precisa ter medo. A menos que não goste de lobos. Nem de corujas. – disse ele rindo da cara assustada dela.

–Como sabe que eu tenho medo de corujas? – perguntou Freya impressionada

–Você tem? – perguntou ele levantando uma sobrancelha

Ela confirmou com a cabeça. Mime riu alto. O palácio estava logo à frente. Ele parou.

–É aqui que eu te deixo. – disse ele soltando a mão dela – Só tome cuidado com algumas pedras lá embaixo e estará em casa.

–Você não vai me levar até o palácio?

–Se você quiser eu levo. Afinal deve haver muitas corujas naquela região. – disse ele divertido

Freya revirou os olhos e continuou no caminho apontado por Mime.

Ele observou a silhueta dela desaparecer longe. Virou-se, tinha que falar com um amigo.

Ele trilhou o caminho marcado na neve por dentro da floresta, no final dele havia uma pequena cabana de madeira. Ele bateu. O vento da noite recomeçou a soprar fazendo Mime se arrepiar. Não demorou para um homem alto abrir a porta.

–Boa noite Thor, posso entrar?

–Claro. – disse o homem dando passagem ao ruivo – Como sabia que eu estava aqui?

–Intuição. – sorriu o ruivo. De todos os cavaleiros-deuses, Thor era o mais confiável.

–Você aceita alguma coisa? Conhaque? Ch�?

–Não obrigado, estou com um pouco de pressa.

Dentro da cabana havia uma lareira que fornecia luz ao lugar, Mime se aproximou dela e ficou encarando as chamas.

–E então? – perguntou Thor sentando em uma cadeira de frente para o amigo.

–Thor, você notou algo estranho em Hilda de uns tempos para c�?

–Estranho? – ele coçou o queixo tentando se lembrar – Ela tem estado mais vaidosa. Mas eu não acho que isso seja estranho. – disse ele piscando

–Nada mais? – perguntou Mime cruzando os braços

–Não que eu tenha percebido, por quê? – perguntou ele desconfiado

–Hã, não sei direito. Só ouvi uns, ahn, rumores sobre isso. – mentiu Mime, seria um tanto precipitado de sua parte dizer o que ouvira de Freya. Mesmo Thor sendo confiável, sempre ficaria do lado de Hilda.

–Rumores. – repetiu Thor desgostoso – Esse povo é mesmo ingrato, depois de tudo que a senhorita Hilda fez por eles.

–Mas todo rumor tem seu fundo de verdade. – comentou Mime – Eu mesmo tenho achado o cosmo de Hilda um tanto diferente.

Thor levantou o rosto e encarou Mime, não queria ter que brigar com o amigo, mas não deixava que ninguém sequer duvidasse da integridade de Hilda.

–O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou em tom baixo e ameaçador

Mime sentiu que estava na hora de recuar, não era bom criar intrigas sobre Hilda. Talvez Freya estivesse apenas imaginando coisas.

–Nada. Você tem razão. Não deveriam desconfiar da senhorita Hilda desse jeito. – disse Mime sorrindo

Thor relaxou na cadeira.

–Tem certeza de que não quer ch�?

–Já que insiste, aceito sim.

Freya entrou sem fazer barulho, desenrolou o cachecol e retirou a capa enquanto se dirigia ao seu quarto.

–Onde você esteve? – perguntou uma voz fria às suas costas, a assustando.

–Assim você me assusta minha irmã. Estava dando uma volta. – disse Freya parando sobre o olhar frio de Hilda.

–Ora minha irmã. – disse Hilda suavemente se levantando do trono e caminhando em direção a Freya – Você é tão delicada, tem uma pele tão sensível, não deveria ficar passeando no frio. – disse passando a mão sobre a face da irmã

–Mas não tem problema minha irmã. – disse Freya se afastando do toque – Eu estava bastante protegida.

–Mesmo? – perguntou Hilda cética voltando para seu trono – Fico feliz por você.

Ela se sentou e começou a brincar com o anel em sua mão.

–Irmã, ainda está com esse anel?

–Você Freya, deveria se importar somente com o que lhe diz respeito. – disse Hilda seca dirigindo para a irmã um olhar frio – Ou pode ser que algum dia você sofra um, digamos, "acidente".

Hilda começou a rir. Freya deu alguns passos para trás, temendo o que a irmã pudesse fazer, antes de começar a correr em direção ao seu quarto, fugindo do riso de Hilda.

Ela se fechou dentro de seu quarto, jogou suas coisas no chão e se atirou na cama, chorando.


	2. II

**Capítulo 2 – O que me esconde**

Algumas nuvens encobriam o céu, uma chuva era esperada para logo. Todos os cavaleiros-deuses estavam ao pé de uma escada, ajoelhados.

–Quero que jurem sua fidelidade a mim. – ordenou Hilda se virando no alto da escada

–Nós juramos. – disseram todas as vozes em uníssono

Um raio cruzou o céu atrás de Hilda.

Mime estava de cabeça baixa, ainda pensando no que falar para Hilda. À sua volta todos se levantavam e se dirigiam para dentro do palácio. Ele se ergueu e olhou para cima, algumas gotas de chuva batiam em sua armadura.

Uma sombra passou por ele rápido. Mime olhou em volta procurando a origem, mas como não a encontrou resolveu que fora apenas sua imaginação. Ele também entrou.

Em volta de uma mesa retangular todos os cavaleiros e Hilda falavam sobre alguma coisa, mas Mime não estava prestando atenção. Ainda sentia a presença de alguém estranho.

Thor começou a falar e Mime tentou escutar o amigo. Era alguma coisa sobre rumores.

Alguém passou pela porta. Mime virou a cabeça em tempo de ver a cascata de cabelos loiros passarem. Haggen olhava estranho para Mime, parecia conseguir ver o que se passava na cabeça do cavaleiro e não estava gostando nada.

–Não é verdade Mime? – perguntou a voz de Thor

Mime virou a cabeça em direção ao amigo.

–É, tem toda a razão. – concordou Mime, mesmo sem saber do que ele estava falando.

–Então você também ouviu esses rumores? – perguntou Hilda olhando para ele interessada.

–Sim, na verdade fui eu que contei a Thor sobre eles. – disse Mime pegando o assunto no ar

–Isso mesmo e também... – começou Thor novamente

–Com licença, eu já volto. – pediu Mime gentilmente e Hilda concordou.

–O que ia dizendo Thor? – perguntou ela com a voz doce.

Mime saiu da sala e seguiu a direção que vira Freya tomar.

Não demorou a encontra-la, caminhando calmamente com uma xícara de chá nas mãos. Ela não parecia ter percebido a presença de Mime. Ele se aproveitou disso e foi até ela um pouco mais rápido. Quando a alcançou pressionou sua mão contra seus lábios fazendo-a se assustar e soltar a xícara, que se espatifou no chão.

–Shhh, sou eu. – sussurrou ele acalmando-a.

Mais uma vez ele teve a impressão de que um vulto passou por ele. Mas o lugar onde eles estavam era tão escuro que ele não saberia dizer com certeza.

Freya retirou a mão dele de seus lábios e se virou.

–O que está fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar na reunião? – perguntou ela sussurrando com urgência

–Vim ver o que estava fazendo, não te vi o dia inteiro, onde estava?

–No meu quarto. – respondeu ela simplesmente

E posso perguntar por quê?

Freya olhou para os lados vendo se não tinha mais ninguém por perto. Depois puxou Mime pela mão até encostarem-se à parede ao lado de uma viga, ficando escondidos de quem passasse por ali.

–Porque eu estou com medo do que possa acontecer. – disse ela de costas para a parede.

–Mas não teve medo de ir pegar chá. – disse Mime olhando para os olhos dela que eram as únicas coisas que ele podia ver naquela escuridão.

–Não era para mim era... – começou ela, mas logo percebeu o que tinha falado e colocou a mão sobre a boca.

–Pra quem era? – perguntou ele interessado

–Era para a minha irmã, eu só estava levando para o quarto dela. – mentiu Freya depressa

–Mentirosa. – disse Mime segurando os braços dela com força – Pra quem era?

–Não posso te dizer. – sussurrou ela mexendo os braços inutilmente tentando se livrar do aperto

–Por que não?

–Porque é um segredo que minha irmã me confiou. – disse ela retribuindo a intensidade do olhar dele.

Mime estava impressionado, mesmo morrendo de medo da irmã, Freya não era capaz de traí-la. Ele soltou os braços dela, que Freya quase imediatamente os esfregou aliviada.

–Por que você me seguiu? – perguntou Freya, ver o que ela estava fazendo era uma resposta muito vaga.

–Já respondi essa pergunta. – disse ele dando um passo para trás.

–Quero saber a verdade.

–Quem está aí? – era a voz de um criado do palácio.

Freya se assustou e puxou Mime para trás da viga, colando seu corpo no dele. O empregado não tendo resposta se afastou dali. Freya, porém não soltou Mime, olhava dentro de seus olhos e sua boca se entreabriu.

Ele via os olhos claros dela o chamarem, podia até mesmo sentir o coração dela batendo contra o seu peito. Ele levantou a mão para tocar seu rosto coberto pelas sombras.

Seu gesto pareceu despertar Freya, que fugiu para o lado se afastando de Mime. Ele encostou as duas mãos da parede onde estava Freya e baixou a cabeça suspirando.

Ela ficou olhando-o enquanto ele se endireitava e virava a cabeça para ela. Alguns passos começaram a ecoar do outro lado do aposento escuro.

Freya teve certeza que seu coração parou de bater por alguns segundos, eram passos leves e calmos. Como os de uma mulher.

O rosto de Freya se iluminou quando uma porta foi aberta. Mas ela estava paralisada demais para se mexer. Mime a puxou rápido para junto dele e encobri-la como ela fizera antes.

Hilda parou no meio do caminho. Teve a impressão de ter ouvido algo, olhou para os lados, o aposento parecia deserto. Continuou caminhando até chegar ao outro lado, onde havia uma porta trancada.

Mime segurava Freya próxima de si e olhava Hilda por entre seus cabelos loiros. Ele nunca tinha visto aquela porta aberta.

Hilda tirou a chave da cintura e encaixou-a na fechadura. Girou, ouviu-se um clique e a porta de madeira deslizou para frente. Hilda entrou.

Mime deu um passo para frente, levando Freya consigo. Sua curiosidade para saber o que havia atrás da porta era maior que seu medo de ser descoberto.

–Não! – sussurrou Freya impedindo Mime de avançar.

Hilda voltou a sair. Deve vez pôde ouvir um barulho, mesmo que fraco. O vento bateu em uma janela. Hilda suspirou entrando novamente e fechou a porta. Deu para ouvir o clique quando ela trancou-a de novo.

Depois de ter certeza que Hilda não podia mais ouvi-los Mime segurou o rosto de Freya e a forçou a olhar para ele.

–Por que me impediu? Você sabe o que há naquele quarto não sabe?

Freya fechou os olhos e segurou os pulsos de Mime para que ele a soltasse, mas ele não obedeceu.

–Você sabe? – perguntou ele mais alto

Freya confirmou com a cabeça, sem se atrever a abrir os olhos.

–Você mentiu. – disse ele soltando a cabeça dela. – Quando disse que tinha medo da sua irmã, quando disse que ela te odiava. Por que fez todo esse teatro?

Freya não falou nada, apenas mirou o chão. Mime a empurrou contra a parede, voltando a esconde-la nas sombras, Freya não resistiu, nem tentou escapar, apenas continuou mirando o chão.

Eu te digo porquê, você sabia que eu estava lá na montanha. Sabia que eu voltaria quando percebesse que você me enganou.Você é esperta, fez tudo isso para me ter. – disse ele olhando Freya friamente

–Não é nada... – começou Freya protestando, mas Mime não permitiu.

Ele esmagou seus lábios contra os dele, forçando a abertura da boca dela num beijo feroz. Uma de suas mãos escorregou até a coxa dela e a puxou para cima.

Freya tinha as duas mãos no peito da armadura dele, tentando empurra-lo, mas Mime era muito mais forte que ela e não deixaria ela o afastar de novo.

Ele estava irritado, pensava que Freya havia mentido para ficar com ele e agora tentava afasta-lo. Ela estava brincando com seus sentimentos, fingindo-se de doce e fazendo ele pensar que ela o queria, para depois descarta-lo. Ah não, agora ela iria saber com quem ela estava lidando. Já não era a primeira vez que tentavam enganar seu coração.

Puxou a perna para cima e passou a mão por dentro da saia comprida até voltar à coxa apertando a pele macia entre seus dedos. Freya relaxou as mãos, permitindo que Mime se aproximasse mais, deixando que a armadura fria fizesse contato com o tecido quente que usava.

A mão livre dele sustentava o corpo, apoiada na parede, ao lado na cabeça de Freya. Uma lágrima caiu dos olhos verdes, Freya colocou suas duas mãos no rosto de Mime e pressionou, tentando afastar seus lábios dos dele.

Dessa vez Mime obedeceu às mãos dela, afastou-se e olhou em seus olhos procurando respostas. Mas eles estavam enevoados, alguma coisa a impedia de lhe contar o que queria saber, não que ela não estivesse disposta, simplesmente estava confusa.

–Não Mime, por favor. – pediu ela pressionando o rosto dele levemente.

Mime sentiu a perna dela voltar a ficar reta, desalojando sua mão. Ouvir ela falando daquele jeito, apenas o deixava mais louco para tê-la. Mas já não tinha tanta certeza de que ela armara seu encontro. Não havia medo em sua voz, apenas a certeza de que não queria estar ali.

Freya empurrou a mão dele para fora de sua saia. Queria sim ficar com ele, mas não daquele jeito. Com ele pensando que ela era uma mentirosa. Ele ainda não confiava nela, isso a magoava.

–Atrás daquela porta, há uma sala cheia de tesouros de Asgard que são protegidos por minha irmã. – disse Freya em um tom frio nada comum.

Mime olhou para ela surpreso.

–O chá, era para o oitavo cavaleiro-deus. – disse ela ainda naquele tom frio

–Freya...

–Nunca mais me procure. – terminou ela empurrando ele para o lado

Mime viu a mulher correr para fora do aposento.

Parece que você conseguiu irritar ela. Parabéns, foi um dos poucos que conseguiram. – comentou Hilda se divertindo.

* * *

Hauhauhauahuahu...sério mesmo que vcs gostaram dessa tosquera? XD Eu escrevi isso há mttttttttttt tempo atrás, mas como não lembrava de quase nada dessa saga tava esperando passa no Cartoon os eps em que a Freya e o Mime aparecem pra vê se não ficou exageradamente OOC...XD...e por sorte isso aconteceu sábado passado -...

Só mais uma coisinha, o Haggen e muitos outros cavaleiros tão meio apagados pq quando eu escrevi só lembrava do Thor, do Mime, e do cavaleiro de tigre ou coisa parecida que tinha um irmão gêmeo que era o oitavo cavaleiro (seria meio estranho se eu não lembrasse já que eu vi aqueles eps dos tigre TRÊS vezes! Tive que vê o Shun chamando o Ikki e a Shina apanhando TRÊS vezes! u.u" fala sério...tortura mental...)


	3. III

**Capítulo 3 - Me proteja**

Freya corria rápido apesar da saia tentar impedi-la. A neve fria fazia contato com seu rosto manchado de lágrimas. Como pôde ser tão burra a ponto de confiar em um cavaleiro-deus? Se ela não quisesse tanto ver o sol aquele dia não precisaria ter encontrado com Mime e nada daquilo estaria acontecendo.

Ela continuou correndo pela neve, quase sem conseguir distinguir o que havia em sua frente, seus pés a guiaram para uma colina estreita.

Ainda se amaldiçoando por ter confiado tanto em Mime, Freya sentiu o pé fazer contato com uma elevação sólida, ela perdeu o equilíbrio, o caminho onde estava era na borda da colina. Ela levantou os braços para se proteger da queda, Freya rolou morro abaixo, batendo em raízes e pequenas pedras na decida. Ela caiu ao pé da colina, inconsciente.

Mime correu para fora do palácio, Hilda ria alto no mesmo lugar onde o encontrara. Como ele pôde deixar Freya sair daquele jeito? Ela era delicada demais para ficar naquela tempestade, e no seu estado emocional, não duvidaria se acabasse se perdendo, ou pior.

Ele parou em frente ao palácio, a tempestade não o deixava ver onde estavam as pegadas de Freya, ele conseguiu distinguir uma colina logo à frente.

Correu até lá, talvez conseguisse ter uma idéia do lugar onde estava Freya no alto dela.

Chegando à metade do caminho, ele chutou uma pedra, olhou para o chão, havia marcas de deslizamento, alguém caíra lá de cima recentemente. Ele olhou pela borda, pedindo para que não fosse ela.

Uma massa loira cobria o corpo estirado na neve. Ele deslizou suavemente até o local onde estava o corpo.

Ergueu-a em seus braços, ela estava gelada, seus lábios estavam arroxeados e corpo estava coberto de arranhões. Ele ergueu os olhos para a colina. Era um pouco alta, e Freya conseguira rolar justamente em cima das raízes que eram quase escondidas.

Ele suspirou, começou a caminhar em direção à floresta. Pegou o mesmo caminho do dia anterior, não havia fumaça saindo pela chaminé da cabana, e a neve que a cobria fazia parecer um bolo de casamento.

Bateu na porta, ninguém respondeu, chutou, a porta deslizou escancarada para o lado. Mime entrou com Freya e a depositou sobre as peles que estavam em um canto.

Ela acordou lentamente, estava coberta com alguma coisa felpuda, seus olhos ardiam um pouco com o fogo. Felpuda? Fogo? Ela se endireitou com violência e olhou em volta. Estava em uma cabana de madeira, a alguns metros da lareira e envolvida com peles. E estava...Nua? Passou a mão pelo peito angustiada, mas logo relaxou ao perceber as ataduras que a cobriam.

Mime entrou na cabana, tinha consertado a porta, também porque se não o fizesse Thor o odiaria pelo resto da vida, ele amava aquela cabana. Entrou e viu Freya de pé, envolta de peles vasculhando os armários.

Não vai achar muita coisa aí, a menos que goste de chá. Ou de conhaque. – disse ele rindo fechando a porta atrás de si.

Freya se sobressaltou ao ouvir a voz dele, o que fez com que desse um pulo para trás e batesse a cabeça numa prateleira.

–Você me trouxe aqui? – perguntou ela esfregando o topo da cabeça

–Sim. – concordou ele passando por ela e abrindo a porta de um armário.

–Você também tirou a minha roupa?

–Sim. – concordou ele de novo tirando um cesto com pães e colocando em cima da pequena mesa.

Freya suspirou corada. Ele lhe estendeu um pão que ela aceitou.

–Quem mora aqui? – perguntou olhando em volta

–Ninguém. Thor construiu essa cabana por diversão e vem aqui de vem em quando. – respondeu ele se sentando

–Thor? Mesmo? – ela foi até a lareira arrancando alguns pedaços de pão e colocando na boca sem pressa

–É. – ele a observou, ficava linda apenas com aquelas peles.

Eles ficaram em silêncio durante um tempo. Freya comeu o último pedaço de pão, mas não tinha desviado os olhos do fogo nem um segundo, agindo como se seu corpo a controlasse.

Mime apenas a olhava, perdido em pensamentos, lembrando do beijo que tinha dado nela.

–Você ainda não confia em mim não é? – perguntou ela ainda mirando o fogo

–Não é que eu não confie em você Freya, todos os cavaleiros sentiram que tem algo estranho em Hilda, mas não acha que é um pouco de exagero seu achar que ela te odeia?

–Talvez. – concordou Freya desviando os olhos do fogo e encarando Mime

Ele ficou parado, o olhar de Freya não transmitia nenhuma emoção, era até mesmo um pouco hostil.

–Você está bem Freya? – perguntou ele inquieto com o vazio daqueles olhos

–Estou. – concordou ela com um sorriso

Mime desviou os olhos, não conseguia acreditar que aquela mulher pudesse rende-lo apenas com os olhos.

Freya começou a olhar a cabana em volta dela, haviam algumas cabeças empalhadas decorando as paredes. Se ela bem conhecia Thor, tinha certeza que ele próprio abatera todos aqueles animais. Ela sabia que Mime ainda a olhava, era um olhar estranho, confuso até.

–Por que continua a me olhar dessa maneira? – exclamou ela se virando e encarando os olhos vermelhos

–Que maneira?

–Dessa maneira. – ela apontou para ele

–Não seja idiota. Não estou olhando você de nenhum jeito diferente.

Freya não gostou muito do adjetivo que ele usara para se referir a ela, virou a cabeça para o fogo, irritada.

Ele desviou o olhar, estivera olhando para ela com desejo, por sorte ela não percebeu, seria difícil lhe explicar o quão atraente ela parecia vestindo apenas peles. Olhou pela janela, a tempestade ficara mais forte, não seria seguro sair da cabana aquela noite. Lembrou-se do que Freya tinha lhe dito.

–De que oitavo cavaleiro-deus você falou? – perguntou ele voltando a olha-la

–Não ti interessa. – respondeu ela áspera cruzando os braços

–Ah então é assim que você me agradece por ter salvado a sua vida? Sua ingrata. – disse ele se levantando, iria obter as respostas para suas perguntas de qualquer jeito.

–Quer parar de me xingar? – exclamou ela se virando para ele com raiva

Mime não respondeu, se aproximou dela lentamente, havia alguma coisa dos olhos dela, além da raiva que sentia e demonstrava agora, era medo.

–O que você teme Freya? – perguntou ele carinhosamente parando na frente dela

–O que? – perguntou ela num fio de voz, sua raiva de esvaindo enquanto via os olhos vermelhos que agora lhe pareciam tão protetores.

–Do que tem medo? – perguntou ele de novo chegando mais perto

–E-eu... – Freya não sabia responder à pergunta dele, mesmo querendo, não conseguia encontrar a resposta.

Mime entendeu o silêncio dela, num ímpeto passou seus braços ao redor dos dela, encaixou sua cabeça próximo no pescoço de Freya, queria que ela sentisse por ele a mesma coisa que Mime sentia agora. Ele sabia do ele tinha medo, depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido em sua vida, era a primeira vez que alguém ficava tão próximo dele como Freya, ele tinha medo de perde-la.

Freya relaxou nos braços de Mime, a pergunta dele ainda pairava em sua cabeça, nos últimos dias ela tivera medo de muita coisa, de sua irmã, do destino de Asgard, mas, sobretudo, de que alguma coisa acontecesse que tivesse poder suficiente para mudar o destino de sua vida. Ela era acostumada à mesma vida desde que nascera, e agora tinha alguém que a estava puxando para fora da barreira que criara ao redor de si mesma. Havia alguém que queria ficar com ela, só com ela. Isso era uma coisa nova, uma sensação de perda misturada à alegria. E Freya não sabia se estava pronta para sentir aquilo.

Eles ficaram ali, abraçados, por quanto tempo, nenhum deles sabiam, só queriam sentir o calor que fluía pelos dois corpos numa harmonia perfeita. Era como uma música, lenta, sem expectativas, mas bela.

Mime deu um passo para frente, Freya o acompanhou, caminhando para trás. Ele a colocou sobre as peles no chão, ainda a abraçando e deitou-se ao seu lado. Freya acomodou seu rosto contra a armadura já não tão fria como antes.

Não demorou para que ela dormisse nos braços de Mime. Ele não tinha nenhuma intenção de passar dos limites, amava Freya por ela ser de seu próprio jeito, queria ficar com ela para sempre, mesmo que não nesse mundo.

–Ninguém poderá nos separar... – sussurrou ele passando os dedos pelos longos cabelos loiros.

Ao primeiro raio de sol Freya abriu os olhos lentamente, sentia os braços fortes de Mime ao redor de si. Queria ficar ali com ele para sempre, sentir a respiração fraca e sonolenta dele em seu rosto, vê-lo sonhando tranqüilo.

Mas não podia, não podia ficar sentada esperando que sua irmã destruísse Asgard e a ela própria, afinal de contas ela era sua irmã e precisava protege-la. Também não queria que nada acontecesse com Mime, e se sua irmã continuasse a negligenciar suas tarefas, alguma coisa de ruim poderia acontecer a ele. Freya nunca se perdoaria se Mime se machucasse, ela o amava, mas ainda tinha muito medo de dizer-lhe isso, não queria se tornar um fardo para o caveliro.

Freya retirou delicadamente as mãos de Mime ao redor de si, se levantou e observou ele se mexer um pouco, procurou suas roupas. Já vestida e pronta para sair, ela o olhou de novo. Talvez ele não entendesse o que estava prestes a fazer, ela própria não entendia direito, mas sabia que aquilo deveria ser feito. Sua irmã precisava ser impedida e só conhecia um meio para isso.

Ela se abaixou sobre o corpo de Mime, ter que partir daquele jeito covarde não lhe agradava em nada, mas sabia que ele não concordaria com Freya, e pior, tentaria impedi-la.

Ela retirou o colar que usava desde pequena do pescoço, era um cordão que ganhara de sua mãe, trazia o símbolo da proteção, sabia que enquanto Mime estivesse com ele nada lhe aconteceria.

Colocou o colar perto da mão dele, seu coração estava apertado, nunca gostara de despedidas, muito menos quando não sabia se voltaria a ver Mime de novo, mas precisava confiar no que seu coração lhe dizia. Ela colocou seus lábios sobre os de Mime, queria poder parar o tempo e ficar ali junto dele para sempre. Mas não podia, tinha que enfrentar a realidade.

–Adeus...

Levantou-se abruptamente, não queria chorar, correu para fora da cabana em direção ao palácio, já não sobrara nada da tempestade da noite passada.

Mime acordou silenciosamente, já não sentia o corpo de Freya em seus braços, assustado ele se ergueu e olhou em volta, não havia mais nenhum vestígio da mulher na cabana. Seu movimento brusco fez um objeto deslizar para o lado. Ele olhou para ver o que era, um simples cordão de couro e um pingente de ferro com o símbolo de proteção gravado repousavam em cima das peles desarrumadas. Era o cordão de Freya, ele o pegou, subitamente a compressão lhe veio. Freya tinha ido salvar aquele homem que tinha sido pego rodeando o palácio, ela traíra Hilda indo procurar alguém que pudesse faze-la ver o que estava fazendo.

Mime apertou o cordão junto com o pingente, Freya o abandonara, e depois de tudo aquilo, ela renegara seu amor, partira seu coração sem pena. A força que aplicava sobre o pingente era tanta, que ele se quebrou, cortando a mão de Mime e fazendo o sangue vermelho fluir.

–Maldita... – sussurrou ele jogando o cordão longe

Naquele momento prometeu a si mesmo que nunca mais se apaixonaria, principalmente por uma mulher como Freya, uma mulher fria que agia de acordo com sua mente.

Levantou-se, não permitiria que Freya impedisse Hilda, ele iria proteger a reencarnação de Odin contra qualquer ajuda que Freya pudesse achar.

Seu coração estava tomado de ódio, ele estava confuso dentro de si, mas sabia que Freya iria pagar pelo que fizera, pagaria por tê-lo magoado.

O sol já não brilhava dourado no horizonte.

**Fim **

* * *

Gente só uma coisa, a parte em que o Thor tranca a Freya no calabouço e a guria foge fica subentendida ok?

Também tem a parte em que ela salvou o pato, mas não da pra inclui, me perdoem, eu juro que queria!

Gomen nasai

Agradecimentos para Juliane.chan e Morgana the Wicth, que acompanharam a fic -, valew gurias!

Bjinhusssssss


End file.
